Sara
by ncisgeek
Summary: Sara over reacts ... or does she? Storyline from Law and Order UK episode Alesha so I don't even own that!


Sara Sidle sat waiting in the gynaecologists chair. She looked down at the unfashionable green gown that she had to wear in distaste. _Why do hospitals have such weird get up_ she thought. She had been waiting over 15 minutes and was becoming increasingly bored by the minute. Her thumbs started to move of their own accord, some would say she was 'twiddling her thumbs' (quite literally).

"Sorry I kept you waiting Sara" said the man walking into the room.

"It's okay doc" she smiled at him "You were obviously busy"

"Indeed" he said taking a pair of latex gloves out the dispenser. They were no unlike the ones the CSIs wore at crime scenes except they were a dull shade of turquoise. He snapped the gloves against his skin as he slipped them on. Sara threw him another grin whilst looking awkwardly around the room.

"Okay lie back for me" he said. She complied and he slowly pushed his hand up the gown. "How does that feel?" he asked

"Fine"

"Fine? It should feel good" he spoke slowly and in low tones.

Sara jumped backwards trying to forcing his hand out of her. "Keep away from me!" She hissed.

Sara jumped into her car and slammed the door shut behind her. Her heart was racing and her breaths were shallow. She knew he was a gynaecologist and it was his job to get his hands dirty but that … that was inappropriate. He had touched her, she was sure of it. She sped back to the crime lab and ran for Grissom's office "Gil!" she burst in.

"What's the matter Sara?" he looked up from his paperwork and saw her frightened face.

"Gil" she said again, quieter this time. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Sara fled the room leaving a confused Grissom behind. As she rounded the corner (at full speed) she ran head-first into Catherine, sending them both falling to the floor.

"Sara?" Catherine asked getting to her feet "You alright?"

"No …" Sara whimpered.

"Come on. Come sit down" Catherine led Sara to the staff room and they sat at the table. "Now what's bothering you?"

"Nothing. It's nothing" Sara realized how paranoid and stupid she would sound if she told her strawberry-blonde friend. She stood up to leave but Catherine grabbed her wrist and pushed her back into the chair. "No it obviously isn't so we are going to sit here until you tell me"

"It's stupid"

"I don't care Sidle so spill" Catherine knew she was going to have to force it out her friend.

"I had a gynie appointment today." Sara started.

Catherine had to strain to hear her "Go on"

"The doctor came in and he told me to lie back" she paused briefly "He started examining me and pushed his fingers inside of me. Then he asked me how it felt and I told him it felt fine … but he told me it should feel good and he was smiling at me so I jumped back but he wouldn't let go of me. I tried to tell Grissom but I couldn't." she paused waiting for the older woman to react "He was doing his job and I told you it was stupid"

"No Sara. It's not stupid. He definitely wasn't doing his job" She took the distraught brunettes hand "You want me to tell Grissom?"

"Please"

"You wait here" with that she disappeared in search of her boss.

About a minute later Catherine reappeared Grissom in tow. Sara was sat at the table tapping her foot nervously. _What if he was just doing his job? She had over reacted. Hadn't she?_

"Sara" her thoughts were interrupted by Grissom's soft voice "Catherine told me. This is what you came to me earlier about?"

Sara nodded by way of reply "I … I think I got it wrong. He was just doing his job"

"That isn't what it sounded like to me"

That night as Sara sat alone in her apartment she heard the landline ringing "Hello?"

"Hi is that Sara Sidle?"

"Yes"

"You didn't complete your examination today. Would it be convenient to come back tomorrow?"

Sara froze for a second. _He was just doing what he is paid to do_ she reassured herself.

"Ms Sidle?"

"Er … yeah um yes"

"Okay. I'll put you down for 10 o'clock"

"Thank you. Goodbye" She hung up and went to bed, suddenly feeling tired. Before she closed her eyes she had one last thought _I'll take a video camera … just to make sure._

The next day Sara sat as she had the day before. The camera was tucked into the folds of her bag but it still had a clear view of the majority of the room.

"Nice to see you again Sara" the same doctor entered followed by a nurse.

"You want me to stay honey?" the nurse asked.

Sara shook her head "No … it's alright"

The black haired nurse smiled at her as she left.

"What happened yesterday …"

"That does not matter Sara" the man put the same type of gloves on again and stood behind the stool at the foot of the bed "Here have some water" he handed her a cup with clear fluid in it. Sara took a sip before realizing how thirsty she was and downed the lot. Not long after her head started to hurt and she felt woozy. "What's going on?" she mumbled. "My head …"

"Nothing is going on" he was still stood at the end of the bed. Sara closed her eyes. As he saw her do this he grabbed hold of her thighs and dragged her part way down the chair. She had no energy to fight him. He pulled off his scrubs and tossed them to the side before mounting the chair. "Hold still Miss Sidle"

"No!" she gasped weakly but still could not move. The thing that he now pressed inside of her was definitely not his fingers.

Sara pulled her clothes around her thin frame as she hurried down the street. Her bag was clasped firmly under her arms. She pulled out her phone and looked at the time 12:16 it said. _I was there for 2 hours_. She knew that it would not be the night shift at work so she decided to go to the nearest hospital.

"I'm Doctor Summers. What appears to be the problem Ms Sidle?" a female doctor asked. Her light brown hair was tied back in a bun and her piecing blue eyes swept over Sara, scanning her for injuries.

"I … I was … I was r..." her voice faltered "Raped" she finally managed.

"Oh." the doctor was taken aback. "I'll get an SAE kit. Do you want me to call the cops as well?"

Sara shook her head "I am a cop. I need to give it to my people at the crime lab"

The doctor nodded solemnly. After she had done Sara's rape kit she said "I'll keep this until your people come and get it, okay?"

"Thank you" the doctor was more understanding than she first appeared. "It will either be this evening or tomorrow morning. We work the night shift"

Sara stumbled into the crime lab late.

"Sara where have you been? You're late!" Catherine chided.

"Cath I need to talk to you" she pulled her friend into the side room

"Is this about yesterday?"

"A bit"

"Go on"

"I went back to the clinic"

"You did what!"

"I thought he was just doing his job. I was wrong" she looked at the floor embarrassed.

"Sara … what do you mean you were wrong"

"I wanted to be sure. So I filmed it" she choked back a sob as she said 'filmed'.

"Filmed what?"

"Just watch it" she handed the camera to Catherine. The blonde took it and plugged it into the plasma screen. She played the video.

"Fast forward 10 minutes" said a voice from behind her. Catherine did as instructed. She stood in silence for a moment or two.

"What's going on? My head …" she heard Sara's voice on the footage.

"Nothing is going on" another voice, a male.

"Oh my God!" Catherine gasped as the man yanked Sara down the bed. She stopped the video not wanting to see the rest. "Sara" she turned but her friend was not there anymore. "Sara?" she saw the piece of paper on the table 'Hospital SAE kit' it red 'Dr Ruby Summers'. "Gil! Nick!" she yelled down the hallway.

"What?" their heads popped round door frames.

"Find Sara. Get this to Archie. I'm going to the hospital" she threw the camera to Nick.

"Why?"

"Just do it Nick!"

Grissom hurried off to find Sara, Catherine to hospital and Nick to see Archie.

"Hey Arch! Catherine wanted me to give you this" Nick handed the man the camera. "May I ask why?"

"Didn't say something to do with Sara"The computer scientist plugged the camera into his monitor. "2 hour long film. I'll play it on fast forward" he pressed a few keys on the keyboard and the film played.

2 minutes into watching Nick turned to him. "Archie. I have a horrible feeling I know where this is going" as the words left his mouth he saw the image of Sara being drugged, dragged and dropped. "My God!" his eyes were fixed to the screen in horror as Sara tried to scream but only silence came out. "Archie freeze it". The screen stopped on a clear image of her attackers face."Where is Catherine? Or Sara for that matter?"

"Catherine went to the hospital. Maybe they have a rape kit for Sara there. I don't know about Sara though ... Grissom was looking for her"

"Poor woman" Archie sighed. Catherine returned with an evidence bag and toxicology screen in hand. She gave it to Hodges "Run the DNA on this."

"Any particular reason or case"

Catherine stared daggers at him.

"I never said I wouldn't do it just that i need the case details""Oh, right. It's the rape of Sara Sidle" she said offhandedly hoping he wouldn't notice his colleagues name.

"Sara?!"

"Thats what i said David"

"Cath!" Nick called from the next room where he was waiting with Archie "You've seen this tape right?"

"Only a couple of minutes"

"Its harsh man. Some of the things he does ... I ... How could he?"

"I don't know Nick. But we are gonna nail this bastard" She looked around her "Where's Grissom and Sara?"

"Dunno they haven't been back"As they spoke the doors swung open and in strolled Sara and Grissom "Well speak of the devils" said Archie. Everyone stared as the pair walked down the corridor as if nothing had even happened.

"Sara? You okay?"Catherine asked

"I've been better" Sara replied truthfully "How many people know?"

"Archie, Nick, Hodges, you and me"

"Know what?" Asked a clueless Grissom. Catherine shot a questioning look at Sara who nodded, telling Catherine that she could tell him.

"Sara went back to gynie. The same doctor. He raped her, she caught it all on camera" Catherine talked as if they were discussing lunch hoping it would be easier.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Grissom.

"She got a hospital SAE kit so Hodges is running DNA. We also have his face on camera and a tox report proving she was drugged"

Hodges came in then "Erm... the results came back to a Dr Simon March" he looked a Sara sideways."Lets get Sofia and Brass to get him"

Dr Simon March sat in interrogation. He didn't break a sweat, didn't beg them saying he was innocent he just sat there grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oi Dr. You know why you're here?" Jim asked

"Nope" he continued to smile cockily

"Sara Sidle. Now she happens to be a good friend of mine"

"My patient Sara Sidle. What about her?" another grin

"Your sperm was found in her vagina. Your face is on a video of you raping her"

His smile faltered for a second when he heard the word video "I have no idea what you are talking about"

"And we have evidence that proves otherwise. So start talking!" the last 3 words were accompanied by Jim's hands slamming onto the table.

"I didn't rape her. She asked me for it when we were in the waiting room."

"Why were you giving her such a rough time then?"

"She asked for it rough"

"You see Simon I've known Sara 8 years. She would never do that, so tell the truth"

"I did. She asked me to give it to her hard and not hold back and lets face it she's a looker. Under normal circumstances I would never … but she is proper fit"

Behind the one-way glass Grissom could not control himself anymore so burst into the interrogation room "Liar!" he yelled "That's my girlfriend you're talking about!"

"You obviously couldn't give her what she wanted" he smirked. Grissom resisted the urge to hit him instead turning on his heal and leaving. He was not going to give Simon March any kind of advantage.

"Your going down for 5-10 years for abusing your position of trust"

Simon March sat in the defendants box. Sara and Grissom sat in the witness section.

"The prosecution would like to call Miss Sara Sidle to the witness box" Sara stood up and Grissom gave her hand a quick squeeze before she went.

"Miss Sidle you went to a gynaecology appointment on Tuesday 30th March with the defendant did you not?"

"Yes i did"

"And what happened there?"

"Dr March offered me a drink of water which I accepted. I now know it was not water but a drug. My head started to spin. When I closed my eyes he grabbed my legs and pulled me onto the floor where he forced himself on me"

"Could you elaborate?" the barrister asked

"He raped me"

"Which we have video proof of taken from Miss Sidles camera. Could you play the tape please. Start at 09:37 please"The video began to play and Sara heard the thud as she was dragged off the bed. She turned away not wanting to see the screen after a minute the tape was stopped.

2 hours later the jury came back you reached a verdict on which you all agree?"

"Yes we have"

"And on the charge of the sexual assault of Sara Sidle do you find the defendant guilty or not guilty?"=0D=0A"Guilty" the jury member sat down=0D=0A"Dr Simon March I hear-by sentence you to 8 years imprisonment for the rape of Sara Sidle and abusing your position of trust"

"This is all your fault SLUT!" the doctor yelled at her as he was dragged off to a cell.

Sara breathed a sigh of relief. She felt Grissom take her hand in his and lead her out. Catherine and Nick were waiting outside for them.

"How'd it go?" Catherine asked

"He's got 8 years" said Grissom.

"That's great Sara!"

Sara looked up from the floor "Yeah. Yeah it is" the four of them linked arms and walked out smiling.


End file.
